


Home Fires Burning

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Home Fires Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, Showtime, Gekko etc. No infringement intended.</p><p>Words:  1541</p><p>AN: Written for the Sam and Janet Ficathon 2010 and is a sequel of sorts to my entry last year, Playing With Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Fires Burning

 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

 

The words tumble from my lips of their own accord, cutting me like glass shards, my heart breaking even as I speak them. It was high time one of us said something, this limbo becoming almost too much to bear. I need to either cut my losses now or we move forward together, regardless something has to give.

 

It had been a shock to say the least when the Stargate had been destroyed while we were still off world on P3X-2117, or as the locals call it, Abnoba. The ancient stone circle had been pulled down in a surprise attack by an enemy tribe of men who live across the valley. We are trapped on this planet, trying to make the best of things, living in a primitive village of warrior women and their families, struggling to survive while trying to protect the small tribe from several bands of roving warlords. And yet this staggeringly difficult situation, while not a good thing, wasn’t what was tearing me apart.

 

I’d like to drop this at the feet of one tall, blonde Captain Samantha Carter, but honestly I have no one to blame but myself. I should have stopped it from the beginning but the temptation was too much for me to resist. What harm would it do? I had happily rationalized. Famous last words, Fraiser.

 

I know better than to wander away from the strict military code of ethics. The rules about fraternization are there for a reason, and the whole same sex aspect merely complicated matters. Bending the rules always ended badly. As a scientist and doctor, I know this. As a flesh and blood woman though, these rationalizations are easily burned away with the simple touch of her hand against my skin.

 

It had started out as a political ploy to fit in with the local tribe, protect each other from unwanted advances. And yes, I’ll admit it, a guilty pleasure to play the part of Sam’s lover. Now though, this game we were playing was hitting too close to home, and I was terrified. I’m becoming too attracted to it, enjoying the comfort of this make believe relationship. The ease of our friendship was shifting and changing lately, slipping into something much more intense. Deep down I know the truth.

 

God help me, I’m falling in love with her.

 

Sam looks up from the table, her papers and maps scattered on the tabletop forgotten. Her eyes suddenly seem so big and blue, startled and seemingly confused with my words.  

 

“Janet?” She tilts her head slightly before standing and making her way towards me, her hand coming to rest on my arm. I should have moved away, her touch making it harder for me to do this but I need to tell her how I feel. I look away instead, staring out the small window of our hut, watching little children play outside with their mothers.

 

I swallow hard, considering the benefits of being stranded here. We could have this one day too, a little family living together in love and happiness. I close my eyes, tears burning, not wanting to imagine a future that might never be, afraid to imagine how good it could be.

 

“I can’t keep pretending, Sam.” I finally choke out. I hear her inhale sharply, my words seeming to hit her hard. I look back at her, a little surprised at her reaction, afraid to read anything into it. Not wanting to let myself hope.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam began carefully. “I know it’s been tough. I never should have told Marah and the tribal council that we were a couple. If I had known that we would be trapped here I would never have put you into this position.“ Sam’s eyes glisten slightly with unshed tears, her voice soft and apologetic, a bone weary sadness creeping in as she starts to deny what was growing between us. I glance down and watch her hand fall away from me, feeling the loss of even this simple touch keenly.

 

I am losing her, as she draws the wrong conclusions. The ball is very obviously in my court now. I could let her pull away and go back to the way we were, or be brave and take a leap of faith, fight for what I wanted. One way or another, this was going to be resolved, right here, right now.

 

I take one look into those sad confused eyes and know what I need to do.

 

“No, Sam. I don’t think you understand.” I take a step towards her, needing to touch her desperately, even if its only to hold her hand. This charade of being a couple while trapped on this planet was something I want desperately to be real, not some scheme to fit into the social structure here. “What I mean is that I can’t pretend that I don’t have feelings for you.”

 

I stretch out with a trembling hand to take hers, before slowly glancing up at her, my gaze raking over her curves and hollows, our eyes finally meeting and locking. She didn’t even flinch, merely standing there looking calm, processing my words, and giving nothing away.

 

“I see.” Sam finally spoke, her words not really helping me.

 

I sighed, turning away from her before running a hand through my hair, frustration and fear getting to me. I didn’t realize she had moved up behind me until I feel the heat of her body pressed tight against my back, her breath hot on my neck as her strong hands rest on my hips. Slowly she twisted me around to face her, pulling me even closer to her.

 

“Then I guess we should stop pretending…” Sam finally murmured, bringing her hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from my forehead, before tracing along an eyebrow with her fingertips. Distracting as her touch is, my mind was locking on her words, not quite believing my ears.

 

“We?” I whispered, watching as she nods and her gaze drops to my lips, her intentions becoming clearer by the second. My heart soared as she moves the last few inches, slowly coming closer. I could feel her breath on my lips, the taut lean muscles of her stomach stretching and tense against me. The silence pulsed between our two bodies, as time stood still.

 

“We.” Sam smiled before pressing her lips softly to mine, tentative and unsure. And then everything changed, as she claimed me as her own, taking what I freely gave her. Her moan, soft and needy, vibrated against my mouth and I was lost in sensation, the scent sound taste touch of her is everywhere, surrounding me, enveloping me. Her hand snaked into my hair grasping the nape of my neck grounding me in this crazy sea of emotions, keeping me right where she wanted me.

 

Eventually we separate, panting and resting against one another, taking in much needed air. My eyes travel down her long lean form, desire licking through my veins like fire. I run my fingers along her flushed cheek and up into the messy tufts of her short blonde hair, trying to memorize the exact shade of blue of her eyes, before she once more dips down for a searing kiss.

 

It was the discreet cough from the doorway that finally broke through the haze of emotions flowing through us. Reluctantly I pulled away, ready to kill whoever was at the door. Sam’s growl of frustration spoke volumes about her state of mind too, as we both turned to see who was there.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Marah smiled knowingly, and for a moment I wonder just how much of our so called relationship story the tribe leader ever truly believed. “One of our scouts reported that the men are on the move again. Time to saddle up, Sam.”

 

I shifted closer, my fingers twisting into her black T-shirt at the small of her back, not wanting to let Sam go now that I finally had her in my arms.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Sam sighed and Marah nodded, leaving us alone once more. She turned to drop a tender kiss into my hair, nuzzling her way to my ear. I could tell by the way she held on to me that she didn’t want to leave me either and that thought gave me strength.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” She whispered, and all I could do was nod. At the end of the day we are both soldiers, both understanding the call of duty, even when the timing couldn’t have been worse. “I’ll be back. I promise.” She tipped my chin up and softly kissed me one last time.

 

Reluctantly pulling away, Sam smiled shyly and headed for the door, dashing to catch up to Marah. I watched her mount up with the other woman, the small band of warriors checking their weapons. Sam glanced back towards me, our eyes locking, a silent understanding passing between us.

 

There was still so much to talk about, but we had time, all the time in this world. I would wait for her and keep the home fires burning. That I could definitely do.

 

 

  



End file.
